A Little Girl to A Little Fight of Romance
by hpsailorstarluver
Summary: Michiru has a reoccuring vision about a little girl who she thinks is an important part of their mission. But what happens when Michiru and Haruka get into a fight that destroys their relationship? And possibly their future?Sequal coming soon. First story


**A woman with a hooded cloak was standing in front of a small white house with blue shutters. A month old blond sleeping baby was in her arms in pink pajamas. The woman took off the hooded cloak to reveal sea green hair and wrapped the baby up tightly. **

"**I'm sorry Lena, but it's just not safe for you in the future right now," she said sadly. She looked down at Neo Queen Serenity's sleeping baby. "I promise I'll come back for you when the time is right." The woman walked up to the house and set Princess Lena gently down on the front porch and pulled out an envelope. She set it next to Neo Queen Serenity's daughter. "Good-bye Lena," she whispered as she gazed sadly at the sleeping baby. The woman walked slowly down the wooden stairs of the porch. She looked back to stare at the baby. **

**A woman with short blond hair walked up to the woman with the sea green hair and wrapped her arms loosely around her neck and rested her head on her shoulder. "It will be okay Neptune," the blond woman whispered. "Lena will be okay and your family will take good care of her." Neptune uttered **

"**I hope you're right Uranus." Uranus took Neptune's hand and squeezed it and they both walked up to Pluto a time traveler with long dark hair. She held a long staff in her hand which held several red circled crystals at the top. They all held hands and disappeared back into the future. **

**Michiru Kaioh a small girl with sea green hair was painting a picture when she heard something coming from outside. "Mama, I think there is something outside," she said in her young 2 year old voice. Michiru's mother was busy cooking so she didn't hear her daughter talking to her from the other room. Michiru decided to go and check for herself. She unlocked the door and peeked into the night sky. She gazed all around and then looked down. "Mama!" she cried. "There's a baby out here!" **

**Michiru's mother came rushing from the kitchen and cried out in a scream of shock. Sure enough there was a baby right on her front porch. Her mother picked the baby up and the envelope fell unnoticed by Michiru's mother. **

**Michiru saw the letter drop and picked it up. "Mama this fell off the baby." **

**Her mother picked the letter out of her small child's hand and read it out loud. "Hello my name is Lena Hudashen. My parents were not able to take care of me. They will be back for me someday however. I would be much obliged if you would take care of me until my parents can return and take me home." However, the letter did not say who it was from. **

**Michiru's mother walked up the stairs to tell her husband what she found. Michiru peeked into the baby cradle that her mother put the baby in. The baby was very small and had bright blonde hair. She touched the baby's head softly. The skin was warm and silky and the baby squirmed when Michiru tried to pick the tiny baby up. Michiru set the child down gently and gazed at her curiously. She didn't understand why her parents left her all alone. And was this baby her new sister? She decided to get some answers. She crept up the stairs at where her mother and father were talking. **

"**We can't keep this baby dear; we're already at ends-meet with Michiru as it is!" Michiru's father said sadly. **

"**I know, but what should we do with the poor thing, and what are we going to tell poor Michiru?" her mother asked. **

"**She is so fond of her already. You know how Michi is." Michiru felt a jolt of pain go through her. She didn't want the baby to leave. Her mother came out of the room and went to find Michiru. She was sitting down drawing a picture next to the baby. **

"**What are you painting sweetie?" her mother asked kindly. Her mother bent down to see Michiru's sad drawing. Michiru was crying and the baby's crib was empty. **

"**Mama, I don't want the baby to leave!" she cried. After a long talk with Michiru, her parents decided that tomorrow morning they would take the baby to the orphanage that was on the corner of her old street and try to get her adopted. Michiru grabbed her art pad and left her paints. Then she ran upstairs to her light sea green room, almost the exact same color as her hair. She didn't want the baby to leave. She turned the pages until she found a new page and grabbed a peach crayon. Just then she heard a knock on her door. **

"**Come in," she whispered. Her father came in and sat down on the bed. Michiru put her crayons and art pad neatly on her desk and sat back on her bed. **

"**I know you don't want the baby to go, but it's best for her. Now it's time for you to go to bed Michiru. It's already 9:30. I'll be back to come tuck you in 5 minutes." he said. **

**When her father was gone she changed into blue pajamas and went to brush her teeth. Then she crawled into her small bed. **

"**Good night," her mother kissed her on the head and left the room. **

**Then her father came in and said "Good night little Michiru." He turned off the light and went downstairs. **

**The next morning Michiru woke up and ran downstairs. She ran over to the baby's crib and looked, it was empty. She started to cry. She sat down next to the baby's crib and curled up into a ball. She sobbed softly into her knees. **

**Her mother came in and rubbed her daughters back. She picked her up and hugged her tightly. **

"**Daddy went to take Lena to the orphanage, I'm so sorry," her mother whispered. "I know you liked the baby." Her mother set her child down and grabbed her hand. "It will be okay my darling." **

"**So Michiru what do you think?" Haruka, a very slim girl with short blond hair came out of the dressing room wearing a red tuxedo with a pink flower in the pocket. Haruka looked at her lover Michiru, a very pretty girl with sea green hair. Michiru was starring down with a very worried look on her face. "Hey, Michiru are you okay?" Haruka walked up to her and put a hand on Michiru's shoulder.**

**Michiru snapped out of her day dream and looked at Haruka. "Oh, I'm fine Haruka, I was just thinking," Michiru mumbled. **

**Haruka looked worried and asked "So do you like this tux or not? Or is it too much?" **

"**Um, yeah it's nice," she said without looking at it. Haruka quickly changed and grabbed the tux she just tried on. "I think I'll just wear my other tux or something to your violin concert instead Michiru," she laughed. **

**Michiru blandly said "Okay." Haruka looked over at Michiru while they were walking to her blue convertible. **

"**Okay Michiru what's wrong with you? Come on I know there is something bothering you I've known you forever," she grabbed Michiru's shoulder and spun her toward her. "What is it Michiru?" She asked. **

"**Okay, okay, I'll tell you what happened." she looked appreciatively at Haruka and smiled. **

"**Oh, so that's why you've been acting so weird today," Haruka said as they were driving. "I'm sorry. Why do you think you dreamed about it last night? Do you think this girl has some importance about her?" Haruka asked worriedly. "Maybe it's our mission to protect her," Haruka said once again. **

"**I don't know Haruka but I definitely feel turbulence in the sea," Michiru mumbled. They made a quick stop at the Super Market to pick up some snacks and then got back into Haruka's car. **

**When they arrived home, Hotaru a young girl about the age of 11 with short black hair came running up to them. **

"**Haruka, Michiru, I'm so glad you're home," she cried as she ran up to them. She grabbed the groceries out of Haruka's hands and ran them inside the house. "So, did you find something to wear Haruka?" Hotaru asked excitedly. **

"**No," she said looking at Michiru. "I think I'll just wear the blue one I have." Hotaru looked over at Michiru and noticed the worried look on her face. **

"**Are you okay Michiru you look really worried," Hotaru asked grabbing her hand to get her attention. **

"**Oh, I'm fine Hotaru," Michiru lied and faked a weak smile. **

"**Michiru, the sunscreen doesn't go in the fridge," Hotaru laughed. **

**Michiru looked down at the bottle in her hand and then took it out of the fridge and put it into the closet. **

"**Michiru, are you okay?" Haruka asked again. "Are you still thinking about that little girl?" **

"**I just can't get these visions out of my head," Michiru put her hand to her head. "I think I'll go to sleep now, goodnight Haruka and Hotaru," she smiled at Haruka and walked upstairs. **

"**I'm so worried about her Hotaru. She never used to have visions like this before. She's not even excited about the violin concert that could change her life!" Haruka slumped down on the couch and grabbed the remote control and clicked on the TV. **

**Hotaru worriedly looked up the stairs and then looked back at Haruka who was now very interested in a motocross race. Michiru walked into her and Haruka's room deep in thought.

* * *

**

"**_What does this girl have to do with me? How am I having these dreams just now? It reminds me of the dream I had right before me and Haruka found the true owners of the pure heart crystals." _Michiru giggled and walked over to her perfectly straightened dresser. **

**Her perfumes were in order of color in the back left hand corner of her dresser. All of her makeup was in the right hand dresser with all of her brushes and lipsticks lying flat in a little square box Haruka gave her that was a perfect shade of her hair. In the middle of her desk was a picture of herself, Haruka, Trista, and Hotaru, in a heart shaped frame. All of her brushes were next to her magic mirror. She picked up the mirror and gazed into it. The mirror glowed and showed the little girl smiling sweetly. Michiru slammed the mirror down furiously. She crouched down and opened her wooden drawer and changed into her pink pajamas and brushed her sea green hair. Then she crawled into her perfectly made bed. She lay down on her back and closed her eyes. **

**Michiru saw Haruka walking with a little girl who she never saw before. She was holding her hand and laughing hysterically at Haruka's elephant noises. Michiru walked up to them. **

"**Who is this Haruka?" Michiru asked laughing at Haruka's noises. **

**Haruka smiled and said, "Michiru, this is…" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Michiru woke up abruptly to an alarm. Michiru groaned and sat up straight. She looked at her alarm clock. 6:30. _Uh, another dream! What does all of this mean!? This doesn't make any sense. _**

**Michiru looked over at Haruka who was lying next to her sleeping soundly. Michiru got up and walked into the bathroom trying not to wake Haruka. **

**_I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just stop thinking about that little girl. I'll just ignore all of these thoughts. Besides_; she fluffed out her hair; _I have a very important violin concert today and I can't be distracted_. **

**She walked into their room. Haruka's side of the room was a mess! _She would make Haruka clean that later_. **

**Michiru silently walked over to her bottom drawer and opened it. She pulled out a bathing suit. **

"**Where are you going this early?" Haruka asked. Her hair was sticking straight up and she looked as if she just slept for 48 hours. **

**Michiru laughed. "You are a mess in the morning," Michiru laughed. She set the bathing suit down and got back in bed. She rested her head on Haruka and Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's stomach. "So, what's up? Did you sleep well?" Haruka asked dreamily. **

"**I had a dream about that girl again Haruka. What am I going to do?" She looked up at Haruka. Just then a thought struck Michiru. A little girl she remembered from a long time ago. "I think I know who that little girl is Haruka. I remember once, when I was little, a baby girl was left on my doorstep," Michiru began. She could feel Haruka's grip tightening around her waist like she always did when Michiru began her stories. "I think that has to be her." Haruka gazed down at Michiru lovingly. **

"**How do you remember that far back Michi?" She smiled and yawned. "Where is this girl?" Haruka asked again as she rested her chin on top of Michi's head. **

**Michiru slumped down. She couldn't remember. "I need to go for a swim. Want to come?" Michiru already knew what her lover was going to say but she always loved seeing the reaction on her face. **

**Haruka's face squinted and turned into a frown. "You go ahead Michi." Michiru kissed Haruka quickly on the lips and then grabbed her bathing suit and walked back into the bathroom. She changed into her bathing suit and smiled at Haruka as she passed by their room. Haruka smiled and got out of bed to go make breakfast.

* * *

**

**Michiru walked downstairs into the pool room. She carefully put her hair in a perfect bun and dove into the water. She could always think clearly when she swam. She closed her eyes and floated on her back. Slowly the images started filling back into her mind. Her father said that he would take the baby to... Michiru concentrated hard and then remembered her father saying something about an orphanage. Michiru swam to the side of the pool and got out. She dried herself off and took her hair down. She smelled something in the kitchen. She wrapped the towel around her waist and walked into the kitchen. **

**Haruka (who was making breakfast) looked over her shoulder at Michiru. **

"**Find anything out?" Haruka flipped one of her pancakes over. **

"**Yes," she sighed. "But, in order to find that child, I'll have to go back to my old neighborhood." Haruka was surprised at this. Michiru was never much of a complainer. **

"**I don't want to see my mother or father right now. They will ask me where I've been and why I haven't visited. I just don't want to see them right now." Michiru's voice trailed off. Haruka sat down next to Michi. Haruka grabbed her hand. **

"**If it means we find out more about this little girl, we have to do it Michi." Haruka smiled at her. "Although," Haruka began. "I did like our long talk and snuggle time this morning." Michiru smiled and looked at Haruka's green eyes. **

"**Your right Ruka," Michiru smiled. **

"**It's a good thing you found her, I promise." Haruka was relieved. After Michiru's concert tonight, both her and Michiru would go to the orphanage and get the child, or at least find out where she was now. It was a possibility that she got adopted. Haruka wouldn't think about that now. She was too overjoyed. With another mission in front of them, this would keep Michiru close to her. Haruka secretly feared more than anything else, that someday their missions would end and Michiru would become a famous violinist or artist and find someone who was worthier to have Michiru and love her the way she deserved. Haruka loved Michiru with all of her heart, so why didn't she ever tell her? Was it because she was afraid that Michiru didn't feel the same way about her? They snogged and kissed, but every time they came close to shagging, Michiru would stop and back away and say "Haruka, this isn't right" or "Ruka, this is going too fast." Haruka tried not to let it bother her but she was just so afraid that Michiru didn't love her back. **

**This of course wasn't true. Michiru loved Haruka equally as much and was just as worried that Haruka would find someone better for her to love. Haruka stared into space. **

"**Ruka, are you okay?" Michiru grabbed her arm. Haruka immediately snapped out of her waking nightmare at Michiru's soft hand. Michiru looked up at Haruka with a worried look on her face. Haruka smiled and passionately kissed Michiru's soft bubblegum pink lips. Michiru whimpered as the kiss deepened. Haruka pulled back as she heard Hotaru walking slowly down the stairs. Michiru giggled. Haruka quickly stood up. She remembered the last time Hotaru caught them snogging. Haruka was on top of Michiru resting most of her weight on her hands. They were snogging feverously when a very surprised Hotaru opened the door and walked in. Michiru laughed as she looked up at Haruka's wide eyes and bright red cheeks. They had to explain a lot to Hotaru that night while trying to keep a straight face. Michiru ended up doing most of the talking.

* * *

**

"**Are you feeling better this morning Michi?" Hotaru asked in a sleepy voice.  
**

"**I am now," Michiru said slyly as she winked at Haruka. Haruka's red face turned around quickly as Hotaru gazed suspiciously at her face. "Good," Hotaru smiled and looked over at Haruka once more, but then let it go. **

"**Hotaru, while Haruka and I go to my violin concert, you will be spending the night at Setsuna's house okay? So why don't you eat your breakfast and then go pack." **

"**Great!" Hotaru said excitedly. **

**Haruka neatly set a plate of pancakes with whip cream on them and a glass of water in front of Hotaru. Then she set a plate of blueberry pancakes and a glass of milk next to Michiru. In front of herself, she placed two plates of pancakes, a bowl of cereal, 2 eggs, a glass of milk, and a glass of orange juice. This did not surprise Michiru or Hotaru. They knew Haruka had an appetite that could feed an army.**

**Hotaru walked up to her room and neatly packed a black sleeping bag, a pink teddy bear (a present from Chibi-Usa), her tooth brush, a set of light green pajamas, jeans, and a black turtle neck. Then she took a hot shower and changed into a black skirt with black tights and a black long sleeve shirt. She brushed her shoulder length hair and walked downstairs. "Are you ready to go Hotaru?" Haruka smiled. "Let me say good bye to Michiru." **

**Michiru walked into the living room. She gave Hotaru a kiss on the head and said "Bye sweet pea, we'll pick you up in the morning okay?"**

"**Okay, good luck at your concert; I know you will blow them all away!" And with that she picked up her suit case and walked to the car.**

"**Bye Michi!" She called from outside. "See you when I get back!"**

**Usually Michiru would go with them, but she needed to get ready. She breathed in and out slowly. This was the biggest night of her life. If she played exceptional tonight, it could open up several doors for her violin career. She walked upstairs into the bathroom. She bathed, brushed her hair until it was perfect, she changed into her gorgeous strapless black gown which flowed beautifully at the ends, all the way to the floor and made her look perfectly thin. She put diamond earrings into her ears (which Haruka gave to her last year for Christmas) and a diamond necklace that belonged to her great grandmother. Then she put on a slip and tights and black high heels making her outfit complete. She walked over to her full-length mirror on the wall and gazed into it. **

"**Wow, you look almost good enough to eat," Haruka laughed. "You're hungry again Ruka?" Michiru teased. **

**Haruka walked over to Michiru and kissed her gently. "I'm very hungry." Haruka said as she kissed her again. "Maybe you should dress like this everyday Michi," she whispered into her ear. Michiru shivered at Haruka's words. Haruka kissed Michiru gently on the neck and ear and ran her hands down her back. She unzipped her dress and placed her hands inside it rubbing Michi's warm back. Michiru was speechless. _Find words Michiru_, she thought to herself. She looked for the hook in the back which popped off Michi's bra; she unhooked it gently and then went to the front of her dress where she started to pull down both the dress and the bra. _FIND WORDS MICHIRU!_** **She thought once again. Michiru grabbed Amara's arms and smiled. "Later," Michiru kissed Haruka's neck softly. "Right now you need to get ready and if we keep this going, I'll miss my concert." She kissed Haruka gently and then pulled back on dress. Haruka was very embarrassed and tried to smile. She walked quickly out of the room to shower and get dressed. **

"**Why did I do that?" She said so quietly even if someone was right next to her they wouldn't have made out what Haruka said. _Michiru must think I'm an idiot_. She held her head in shame and clenched her fist.**

**Michiru sat down. That was too close. They almost shagged!! Michiru wanted to but, she wasn't sure Haruka really wanted to. Michiru knew she loved Haruka, but did Haruka love her? Maybe she was just being old fashioned. Setsuna had shagged a man the other night and never saw him again. Setsuna barely knew the man, but Michiru wanted to shag with someone she knew would be with her for her whole life. Michiru wasn't sure if she was good enough for Haruka. After all, Haruka was brave and _the_ strongest person she knew. She was also one of the best racers she had ever seen. What if she became a famous racecar driver or pianist and found someone who was brave and liked driving and who Haruka loved? Michiru shook her thoughts away and went to brush her hair.

* * *

**

"**Michiru hurry up! I've got your violin just get in the car; we're going to be late!" Haruka yelled up the stairs. Michiru came down the stairs looking even more gorgeous, _if that was even possible_, Haruka thought. Michiru laughed and kissed Haruka gently on the lips, "With your driving, I think we might be early!" She flicked her hair and walked out into a cloudless night. The stars were shining brightly and the temperature was perfect. Haruka walked into the car. **

"**So what do you think?" Haruka asked while they were driving? "Do I look okay in these threads?" **

"**Ruka, you look amazing." Michiru blushed and Haruka smiled; her eyes on the road. Haruka wore a black tuxedo with a white collared shirt. Her best black bow tie, shoes, and pants were black as well and in her ear she wore a diamond stud.**

"**Are you nervous Michi?" Haruka asked a happy tone in her voice. She was over what happened earlier. Or, what _almost_ happened earlier. And besides, Michiru said "Later" so she was certainly looking forward to that. **

"**A little, but if I get too nervous, I know I can just look over at you and my nerves will go away." Michiru smiled at Haruka and Haruka just nodded in silence. Haruka hated how much Michiru cared about her. What if Haruka hurt her? **

"**This is the place right Michi?" Haruka asked amazed at how exquisite the building was.**

"**I wish it wasn't," Michiru laughed. "I guess I'm a little more nervous that I anticipated."**

**She took the keys out of the ignition and placed them safely inside her pocket. **

"**Ready?" Michiru asked as she grabbed Haruka's arm as she always did walking closely to her. Haruka was always ready. **

"**Ready." Haruka grabbed Michiru's violin case out of the trunk and slammed the trunk shut. She opened the door for Michiru. **

**They walked into a red carpeted room with a stage at the very end. The stage was filled with an orchestra playing beautiful music. There were at least 200 people there and enough tables and chairs to sit them all (including the orchestra) comfortably. Everyone was dressed in tuxedos and very fancy dresses. Most of them had a glass of whiskey or whine in their hands. Haruka smiled down at Michiru who had a beautiful smile on her face and in her eyes.**

**Haruka led Michiru over to a table that read in very attractive writing: "Reserved for Michiru Kaioh And Company." Haruka pulled out the chair for Michiru and sat down herself. **

"**Michiru! I thought that was you." A young man with midnight black hair walked up to Michiru and Haruka and bowed very low. **

"**Yori!? How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Michiru smiled at the good looking man. **

"**I've been great how about you? This is your concert tonight right?" He smiled and his large green eyes shimmered as he talked to her. "Yes, it is." **

**Haruka looked at Yori. He was taller then her by a good 2 inches. He was slim and had kind and gentle eyes. Haruka looked at Michiru as she talked to him and she saw her eyes shimmer toward him. Haruka turned her eyes back on the man as he took Michiru's hand. Haruka gave him the look of death. Yori didn't notice. Michiru finally remembered Haruka. "Yori, this is my best friend, Haruka Tenoh. She is a fantastic pianist and motorcyclist too." These words pained and stunned Haruka "best friend" was that all she was to Michiru? **

"**Oh, Miss Tenoh it's a pleasure to meet you." He reached his hand out to hers. Haruka stood up and shook his hand as hard as she could. He shook her hand back. "Nice handshake." He smiled. **

**Haruka murmured "Thanks and it's nice to meet you to." She looked over at Michiru who was looking into Yori's eyes. "So, Michiru? How did you two meet?" Haruka asked as calm as she could trying not to sound as angry as she felt. **

"**Our parents were friends when they were about our age," Michiru smiled at Yori. "Do you remember Yori?" **

**Yori smiled. "How could I forget someone like you?" He blushed and looked down at Michiru's hand in his. **

**A beautiful slow song came floating from the stage. Yori smiled at Michiru. He kissed her hand and this made Haruka almost smack him. Michiru blushed as Yori said "May I have this dance?"**

"**Of course," She smiled at Yori. "I'll be right back Ruka, I promise" Michiru kissed Haruka briefly on the cheek and followed Yori onto the dance floor. **

**They danced close, too close for Haruka's liking. Haruka sat down again at the table. **

**Yori grabbed Michiru's hand and lower back. Michiru blushed as she imagined her and Haruka dancing at their wedding. She quickly popped back into reality and danced gracefully. **

**_Yori huh? So, they've known each other since they were little? So does that make him better than me? He's a good looking guy. Michiru seems happy. Let her go Haruka. She obviously has feelings for this guy. Look at the way she blushes as he dances with her. How can I compare with that? I'm going to have to let her go. Just become friends with her while she lives her life happily with Yori. Oh who am I kidding? I need a drink._ **

**Haruka got up from her reserved table and walked over to the drinking table that was full of whine and whiskey. "Excuse me madam? How old are you?" Even though Haruka had only just turned 19, she could easily pass off as 20, the legal drinking age. "I'm 20 years old." And with that she picked up 2 glasses of whiskey and walked off back to her lonely table.**

"**Yori, can I ask you something?" Michiru asked as she looked over at Haruka. **

"**Sure," Yori said so sweetly, Michiru had to smile. **

"**I have a… friend. And she loves this person but she is afraid to tell that person that she loves him because she is afraid he doesn't feel the same way about her." Michiru blushed as she realized how many questions she just asked poor Yori. "Well, if you love this person, then I think you should tell him." Yori smiled hopefully at Michiru and kissed her gently. Haruka's eyes turned to fire as she glared at Yori. Michiru stepped back from Yori her eyes full of surprise and guilt. **

"**Yori, I'm sorry. I'm with Haruka, and she is the one I love. I am so sorry. You---you've always been like a brother to me." She kissed him on the cheek and left him quickly to go talk to Haruka. She noticed the empty table with 3 empty whiskey glasses. _Oh no Ruka. _She turned around to look for her. **

"**Excuse me Miss Kaioh?" An old man with a white mustache as his only hair asked her politely. **

"**Yes?" She asked impatiently but as politely as ever. **

**He bowed. "I am Mr. Urushibata. I believe you will be up in 5 minutes," He said. **

"**Oh," she curtsied back politely and smiled. "I am honored to meet you Mr. Urushibata. I have wanted to meet you since I first became a violinist. Thank you for giving me this opportunity." **

**He smiled and chuckled to himself as his round belly jiggled. "Of course, now get ready please. A woman put your things in your dressing room backstage; I thought you might like to know." He smiled approvingly at her. **

**_Haruka!_ Michiru thought excitedly. "If you'll excuse me." She curtsied and then walked quickly backstage. **

"**Michiru, wait!" It was Yori. **

"**I'm sorry Yori. I have to get ready. Please, I'll talk to you later." **

**Yori grabbed Michiru's hand and twirled her towards him. "Michiru, please," he pulled her close to his chest. She tried to struggle free. "Just please listen to me." He lifted her chin up to his face. "You would choose that _girl _over me? We've known each other since before we were born. I've always loved you." She looked deep in his eyes and noticed he was telling the truth. "Since the first day I saw you, I knew I loved you. I've thought about you everyday of my life. I've wanted to be with you. I've wanted to smell your hair and make you breakfast and marry you. Please, you must feel something for me." His eyes were filled with tears. He reached down to kiss her but she turned her head. **

"**I'm sorry. Haruka was there for me when I needed her most. She's always been there for me. I love Haruka with all my heart Yori. I'm so sorry…" She left him standing right in front of the stage and headed toward a room. She finally found a room with her name on her door and opened it.**

**15 minutes earlier when Haruka saw Michiru and Yori kiss:**

**Haruka left the 3 empty glasses on the table and got up disgusted that Yori and Michiru had just kissed. _I knew this would happen sooner or later. I—I'll just have to let Michiru go. _Haruka's eyes were closed and she clenched her fist and slammed it an empty table. _I love you Michiru and always will._ She walked away, her back turned away from Michiru and Yori. **

"**Excuse me sir, I am Haruka Tenoh. Do you know where I can drop off Michiru Kaioh's violin?" **

"**I am Mr. Urushibata. Yes. There is a room backstage for her." **

"**Thank you," she walked away to the room backstage. She looked over at Michiru and Yori and noticed Michiru kiss him on the cheek. Haruka slammed open the door that had Michiru's name on it. There was a woman inside crying. **

"**Famio? Is that you? Oh, are you the woman who this room belongs to? I'm sorry I'll leave." The woman was stunning. She had dark red hair. Her skin was pale and her cheeks, nose, and eyes were red from crying. She had a golden dress that sparkled and her brick red hair was in a tight bun. Golden gloves covered her arms and on her neck was a golden heart necklace. **

"**Wait," Haruka shouted. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Haruka walked over to the woman. "Is something wrong? I'm Haruka Tenoh. Who are you?" Haruka asked. She couldn't let this girl leave. What if she had been attacked by a new enemy?**

"**I'm Akako Kauai," She wiped her wet dark brown eyes on her gloves. Haruka pulled out a handkerchief. "Thanks," she giggled. "I'm really sorry about this. I just needed a place to be alone. This isn't your dressing room though is it? I thought the name said Michiru outside." She looked curiously up at Haruka. **

"**No, this is for… my…friend. I'm just dropping this off for her." She lifted up a violin case to show Akako. "Now are you going to tell me what happened?" Haruka was feeling really weird. She thought back to the 3 glasses of whiskey. **

"**It's my boyfriend. I caught him…I caught him… cheating on me!" She blew her nose into the handkerchief. "In the coat closet! Who shags in a coat closet?" She covered her mouth trying not to cry even louder. The alcohol was starting effect Haruka now. She sat down too close to the girl. "I can't believe he would do something like that. I told him I loved him. I should have got the point when he didn't say it back." **

**Haruka could definitely relate to this. "I know what you mean." She scooted closer to Akako. "My partner is in love with this man and I love her more than anything. I'm going to let her go though. It seems as though she's crazy about this guy." _Michiru, why do I have to love someone as complicated and as perfect as you?_ **

"**You must be a brave person to let her go then." Akako smiled at her. "Thanks for talking to me Haruka. I appreciate it a lot. She rested her head on Haruka's shoulder and Haruka could smell the strong smell of alcohol in it. Haruka smiled back at the girl. _I guess all people who are depressed drink. _Haruka thought to herself. **

"**So Akako, what are you going to do now? Do you want to go dance with me?" Haruka asked. "Hopefully Michiru and Yori are still out there." Haruka snickered to herself. **

"**I don't know," she sounded a little _too_ friendly. Akako turned to face Haruka. "Well, since both of our lovers betrayed us. Why don't we get a little better acquainted and stay in here for a while?" Akako asked as her lips moved closer and closer to Haruka's. **

**Haruka smiled. She hurt all over inside and out. Could this help her get over Michiru? She doubted it but she kissed Akako anyway. She kissed her over and over trying to poor all of her sadness into Akako. **

"**Take that off," Haruka ordered. "And get on the bed." Haruka kissed Akako feeling even worse than she did before. **

**Michiru opened the door. _Please let Haruka be in here. I hope she didn't see Yori kiss me. She always overreacts. Especially when I talk to men she doesn't know. She's probably in here waiting for me with a drink in her hand and she'll look up at me and smile and say…_ Michiru's mouth opened wide and she felt tears in her eyes. "Haruka?" Michiru cried in disbelief as she could feel the tears burning in her eyes. Haruka broke the kiss. **

"**Michiru?" Haruka asked sickened at how Michiru must feel. But it was too late. Haruka couldn't explain. Michiru was too fast. She grabbed her violin and slammed the door. Akako put back on her dress and undergarments and sat dumbly on the bed. She obviously had more to drink then Haruka. Haruka apologized to Akako and walked quickly after Michiru.**

"**And now presenting Michiru Kaioh playing a song called 'Sadness for Your Love.'" Mr. Urushibata announced over a microphone.**

**_Oh no Michiru. Please forgive me. _She looked around at the tables. Yori was sitting down at a table with his head in his hands. _Why does Yori look so sad? Oh no what if… _The music started and you could hear all of the sadness and jealousy in Michiru's sweet music. The bow and Michiru were one. Haruka sat down and listened to the complex music. _How could I be so stupid? I love her! Why can't I just tell her that?! But, what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?_**

**Michiru played the music like it was a 10th grader reciting his ABC's. It was easy to tell how much she practiced. She looked over at Haruka who was gazing at her apologetically. Michiru felt a tear drip down her face. She turned her face away from Haruka so she wouldn't see her cry.**

**Haruka saw the single tear drip down Michiru's face. She felt horrible. Michiru never cried. Haruka felt her own tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she cheated on the woman she loved so much. Michiru, the woman she would die for in a heart beat. **

**The song was over. Everyone cheered and clapped screaming "Encore! Encore!" Haruka stood up and tried to make her way towards Michiru. It was no use! _There must be 1,000,000 interviewers!_ Haruka thought. She shoved her way through, but when she got to the front of the stage Michiru was gone. She ran out the door but was stopped. **

"**Akako?!" Haruka screamed. _What is she still doing here?_  
**

"**Here Haruka." She held out a napkin with her phone number on it. Akako kissed Haruka. "Call me." She winked and then got into her limo.**

**Michiru glared at Haruka and then got into a cab.**

"**Michiru wait! Let me explain." Haruka called.**

**Michiru slammed the door.**

"**No! Please Michiru! Wait! She ran after the car and banged on the door. The driver kept driving. Haruka gave up and ran back to her car. She put her hand in her pocket. **

"**Where are my keys?!" She frantically looked in her other pocket. "Oh no Michiru's dressing room!" She opened the car door and ran inside the dressing room. "There are my keys!" Haruka grabbed the keys quickly and ran back to her car. She started the engine and stepped on the gas. She flew down the street into the driveway of their house. She opened the door and ran upstairs into her dark room. Haruka flipped on the light. Michiru was on the bed with the sea green glass box that Haruka gave to her in her hand. **

"**So, who was she? Was she an old friend of yours Haruka?" Michiru kept her head down so that Haruka couldn't see her tears. She had such hate and anger in her voice. Haruka wasn't sure that it was really Michiru talking.**

"**Oh, just like your old friend Yori?" Haruka regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.**

**Michiru gazed up at Haruka amazed. Her eyes and nose were even brighter then Akako's. "That's all he was to me Haruka, a friend."**

"**Then why did I see you kiss him?" Haruka tried to control her anger and jealousy. **

"**He kissed me Ruka! I would never…" her voice trailed off. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you Haruka Tenoh. You were the one with a naked lady on _my_ bed, not me! I mean what were you thinking Haruka? What am I not good enough? I seemed to be before the concert. You know what?! I'm leaving! I can't deal with this. You promised me that you would stop the cheating when we started going out. Setsuna told me about how you used to cheat on people a lot!" She wiped her nose and threw the box and it shattered on the wall. "I never thought you would do it to me!" She got a suitcase from under the bed and threw all of her clothes from the top drawer into the suitcase. **

"**Michiru please, I—I'm sorry. You hurt me so bad when you kissed Yori, I…" _Haruka tell her you love her._**

"**I love you Haruka. I always have." Michiru sat on the bed. "Does that mean anything to you? DOES IT?!" She threw something else at the wall. It shattered and she sobbed into the bed.**

"**Michiru…I…I" Haruka felt so overjoyed her heart hurt. Michiru told her she loved her. So why couldn't she say it back to her?**

"**I guess not huh Haruka?" Michiru sat up and threw down her gloves. "Get out Haruka. I need to change." Michiru slammed the door in her face and left to cry. **

**Michiru opened the door and Haruka walked in. She threw Michiru's suitcase on the ground and threw her clothes everywhere. "Please, listen to me…" Haruka hiccupped. "I can't let you go. I can't. Please don't leave me alone. I love you. Please, please I love you Michiru." She grabbed Michiru's thin shoulders and sobbed into her. Michiru pushed her away. **

"**You're drunk too Haruka? If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me!" Michiru sobbed. "I'm through with you Haruka. We're through. When we meet on Sailor business, I will do my job but we are _not_ partners any more understand? I'll find that girl on my own and you can have the house and Hotaru will stay with Setsuna." Michiru walked slowly to get her clothes. **

**_No, no she can't leave me. I need her. I can't survive without her._ "Michiru please I made a terrible mistake! When I saw you with Yori, I thought you were happy." Haruka sat down and sobbed into her knees.  
**

"**I was happy Haruka. I was happy with you. I loved you and you broke my heart into a million pieces. Now leave me alone so I can pack. We're through." Michiru tried to control the tears that were streaming down her cheeks but it was only making it worse. **

"**NO! Stay with me please. Don't leave me Michi! I can't survive without you." Haruka got onto her knees and begged Michiru.**

**Michiru grabbed the suitcase and shut it with as many shirts as she could grab. **

"**Get out of my way Haruka. I'm leaving." Michiru wiped her eyes. Haruka stood up and grabbed Michiru and pulled her into a kiss. Michiru struggled free. **

"**I'm sorry Haruka, but I can't be with you anymore. She ran downstairs. It was pouring outside. Michiru pulled on her shoes and left her jacket. She ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going to go. **

**Haruka pulled on her jacket. _Michiru didn't mean it. It was just a fight. Michiru still loves me. She can't be gone. _Haruka ran out into the rain and tried to start her car. "Please start!!" Haruka screamed. The engine wouldn't start. Haruka through her keys down and cried into the steering wheel where she fell asleep until morning. **

**Haruka woke up the next morning. Michiru was next to her in bed and she smiled sweetly at Haruka. "I could never really leave you Haruka. Michiru kissed Haruka gently. "Oh, Michiru I missed you so much I can't believe I was such an idiot! I love you so much. Haruka kissed Michiru and as they kissed a beeping sound came out of Michiru's mouth.**

**Haruka abruptly woke up to the sound of the car horn. Her neck was sore and her eyes felt funny from crying. Her head felt like she had been hit by a train. But the biggest pain she had was her pounding on her heart. _Michiru, I wish you knew how much I loved you. I've got to get her back. I bet she's at Setsuna's house._**

**Haruka walked into the house and picked up the phone. She dialed Setsuna's number and waited for her to pick up. No answer. She hung up and tried again. She tried 3 more times until finally Setsuna answered her phone. **

"**Hello? This is Setsuna. May I ask who is calling please?" Setsuna asked sleepily.**

**Haruka looked at the clock on the wall. 6:46 in the morning. She would have to apologize later. She needed Michiru back now. "Setsuna it's me Haruka. Listen, I don't need any of your crap! I screwed up and I need to make it right with Michiru. Do you know where she is?" Haruka said very quickly showing Setsuna she meant business.**

"**She's not here Ruka. She took a bus to an orphanage. I'm sorry. You really upset her Ruka. But I know you can get her heart back. I'll keep Hotaru safe with me. Bye." Setsuna hung up the phone without letting Haruka say anything else.**

**Haruka smiled and knew if Setsuna believed in her, that she would get Michiru back. She hung up the phone and dressed in her nicest clothes. She brushed her hair as neatly as it could go. Placed on her shoes and jacket and went into her car. "Oh I forgot! No gas." She opened the garage. "Motorcycle it is." Haruka smiled. She put on her helmet and drove into the sunrise.

* * *

**


End file.
